User talk:Invaderszar
Welcome Hi, welcome to Invader Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Invaders page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- InvaderMEEN (Talk) 01:35, 14 March 2011 Query: Was that an admin request? If so, you are still not yet qualified. To become an admin, you must: 1. Have earned the "Almighty Tallest" Badge or higher 2. Prove to the current admin(s) that you are trustworthy and kind 3. Know what admins really do. By becoming an admin, you will get these priviledges: *the ability to delete pages that are inappropriate *the ability to edit locked pages if they are yours *the ability to lock pages *the ability to block users but you will not be able to: *promote/demote anyone. The responsibilities of an admin: *you HAVE to answer to a talk page question on your talk page *you HAVE to block vandals *you HAVE to be the go-to person *you HAVE to be able to revert vandalism If this sounds good to you, than work for it! That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I am the king of england NAH, Make it by March 20 also can i be Bueraucat? CONGRATULATIONS You are now an administrator. You can't promote/demote anyone, but you can delete vandalism, etc. If you abuse your sysop privledges, you WILL be stripped of your rights AND be blocked for an entire year. The only other person on this wiki who has been blocked for that long is Kirbysepiness. Don't say I didn't warn you... That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 07:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ERROR: ACESS DENIED Sorry. I am not going to make anyone a Beaurecrat until I retire. I also cannot undo that, so I have to let the probationary period run its course. Also, you can't the first admin on here. What do you think I am? XP Anyway, all the other admins I appointed have retired. Sorry. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: EEEEUARGH AGLEGESPLAGLE Yes, InvaderLiAnn is retired, or rather, she isn't interested right now. Or maybe she forgot her password. Whatever. My sister wasn't that interested anyway. Help a n00b please I'm Roeru and I'm a wiki noob. How do I get my character's page onto the 'characters' category page? I apologize for noobery and spelling errors (I'm posting from my phone, bleuagh.) Invader Code of Conduct: Rule 3 Violations Szar, it seems that you are violating Rule 3 of the Invader Code of Conduct a lot. Please stop or you WILL be temporarily stripped of your admin rights. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:50, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It's Okay Now Yeah, just don't do it again, yada yada yada... I understand. When I made my debut in Invader Zim Wiki, I violated the "no fanon" rule, but I didn't know. You might not have known about that rule. So it's okay now. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 08:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Invader Dib Yes, that does sound a bit... dark. However, we need to wait. If this person continues and it goes over the PG-13 Limit, we will act then. Nothing that I have read goes over the limit yet. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:43, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Szar, I just wanted to let you know I changed the name of the planet after I read what you said (excuse the rhyme)on Meen's page. I changed it to Chimmalong Choo, home of the bunny, dragon... hybrid things. Just to let you know, and sorry to everyone else if it was offensive. ~ Invader Ren P.S. Go to the page and see. I'm not lying. Enforce the Fist! If there are discontinuities, point them out. Also, delete anything over PG-13. Although we can't do anything about Gaz kissing Zim, that is legal according the Invader Code of Conduct. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 03:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: YAAY! Very good, handling Kirbysepicness. I guess he/she STILL has a grudge... Okay, send the videos to invadermeen@yahoo.com or upload them to YouTube and send me a link or something. I appreciate your efforts. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 03:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ??? Okay: first things first: why did you redirect your talk and user page to here? Also, Kirbysepicness is a female? Hmm. That might explain the bursts of insanity... And about facebook, sorry, but I cannot freind people I do not know in real life. The alternative route: like each other's facebook pages. Okay, I beleive that covers it! That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 02:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) W1k1 r3m@k3 ...TRULY I am AMAZING... lol. Okay, I'm thinking of renaming the wiki AND the rest of the Alliance, any ideas would be appreciated. Then we will vote. Ideas: The Irken Empire The Irken Armada Invader Alliance Irken Military Also, I'm going to remake the main page, similar to how ZIM wiki did theirs. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 01:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I pick Irken Empire I am new Hi! Got any advice for me?Elkayjoel0 01:58, June 14, 2011 (UTC)Invader Joeli Read the code of conduct. Make a invader. Add some pictures. A order for Szar and Doobia's Cookies Hi Can I get some Choclite Zip cookies please? SURE HERE YA GO! Pay order Thanks! *pays monies* Thank goodness I have the Globty YOU ARE WELCOMEY! Globty Do you have a Globty. I can give a Globty Verson 3.7 Tell me on my talkpage if you have a Globty idea. Do you have to ask? Seriously, it's free to join and I have no reasons not ''to let them join. If, however, they repeatedly break the rules, they will have to face the consequences. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, 'InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 05:21, June 16, 2011 (UTC) The Invasion of YouTube Okay, I have made an account, (under the name InvaderMEEN), now I just need to finish the video! Send me any videos you want uploaded and featured on the wiki! That was another AMAZING message, from ME, '''InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 18:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) (Cough cough) This is a reminder that you can NOT change other people's main pages. It's fine if you correct a spelling mistake (click here if you don't believe me), but you can't change people's Invader pages. Thanks. the website got ripped off dude! somebody copied off this website there's another irken empire wiki, i was trying to get to this & i did'nt know if i was supposed to type irk or irken, so i typed irken, & found a whole nother wiki titled irken empire, with 6 pages on it. I will look in to it! hi is there any way of deleting a page? cause i made a BIG beginers mistake. Facebook ACCESS GRANTED: Welcome to the Irken Empire! Scout, Destroy, Conquer. What do you require? USER_REQUEST: access Invaderszar data Proccessing query... ↻ Acessing Information... ↻ Acessing History... ↻ ---- ↯ User: Invaderszar Administrator. Currently ranked #1 on Wiki Leaderboards. No E-mail information detected. Status: Major contributor. USER_REQUEST: grant admin rights on facebook devision You need administrator rights to continue. USER: InvaderMEEN PASSCODE: ******** Are you sure? Y/N USER_REQUEST: yes Processing... ↻ ---- ↯ Error. E-mail information required to grant administrator rights. Send a notification? Y/N USER_REQUEST: yes Processing... ↻ ---- ↯ Success! Invaderszar has been notified. USER_REQUEST: log out Processing... ↻ ---- ↯ You have been logged out. YouTube and Facebook Okay, I need you to take over the Facebook page for a little while. JUST REMEMBER: 1. Don't change the profile icon without permission. 2. DO NOT remove anyone from the admins area. 3. ALWAYS sign wall posts and et cetera. Also, funny video! I would like to ask you a favor: Could you grab pictures of all of the characters on here? If there isn't a picture shown, just ignore it and move on. Thanks! That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 01:16, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: OKEY-DOKEY! Well, I need pictures of all of the Invaders for the video I'm making for the Invasion of YouTube. But I'm really busy finishing setting up the deviantART sector. Also, yes you can use me in a video as long as I know what he's doing and what he'll say and stuff. That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 05:13, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Images Just put them in a .zip folder and send them to me: invadermeen@yahoo.com I'll take it from there. Thank you for your help, I appreciate it. Now, if only my sis will get going with the Invasion of Flipnote Hatena... That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 09:26, August 11, 2011 (UTC) hi! i just wanted to thank you for letting me join! Tallest in Waiting! 00:05, August 15, 2011 (UTC)Invadermomoko hi! im working on my Irken's page now! Tallest in Waiting! 01:58, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Grim is coming! Heyyy! I, Grim, and joining the Irken Empire. So, yeah, I think I was supposed to leave the admin a message, and here it is. It's probably a long stretch, but I'm trying to get an IZ graphic novel published, and it would have me in it. If it did get published, would I no longer be qualified to be on a fanon wiki? That would suck a lot.NvaderGrim 22:16, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Can I use your character? I'm making an IZ graphic novel in hopes of getting it it published. Can Szar be in it? He'd be a background character/ help to Zim.NvaderGrim 15:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You do understand that your wonderful name means tyrannt in Russian?DesertedStoneMaiden 00:59, October 12, 2011 (UTC)DesertedStoneMaiden Curse words If it is only the first offense, just warn them. Second time, warning and a 24 hour block. Third.... Let's just hope that they learn by now... That was another AMAZING message, from ME, InvaderMEEN!Contact me here! 06:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC) InvaderPD 07:13, October 15, 2011 (UTC) come chat with me Answering Machine If you use so more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key. DesertedStoneMaiden 13:36, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi i really like to get to know people and if you want to learn about me just email me at.Pauldonaldluvu@gmail.com That was an EPIC message from InvaderPD 00:13, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Herro i'm going to annoy you bwhahahahahhaahaa That was an EPIC message fromInvaderPD 23:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) WATCH! Just watch this on Youtube, it's gonna crack you up. Szar, you have a fangirl! Here's your fangirl. I made her on this website:http://www.kongregate.com/games/xdanond/anime-character-maker-2[[User:DesertedStoneMaiden|If you use so much as utter more than one syllable, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND GUT YOU LIKE A FISH! If you like to fax me, press the star key]] 21:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, and I don't Invader ZIM-ship, you're welcome for the edit, and I will make pages for all my characters! Thanks for the warm welcome! Guezz_WUT24 20:07, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Guezz_WUT24 But sadly, I don't think Invader ZIM will make a return... Jhonen already stated himself that the show had run it's course... Oh well! We still have the memories of the finished Invader ZIM episodes! Hello,Zeel here. I was wondering if you would like to chat. :D hope to see you there bye XDD Zeel,Out! InSaNiTy RuNs DeEp Guess what? you need to edit this. you're #4 now. signed, #16. TDI! Gotta win it all! I AM MYU!!!! 03:37, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Heyo,Zeel here.Just wonderin if this wiki is still active or not. Zeel,Out! Take the time to love everyone around you,life's too short to spend it hating (talk)